1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing random access in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing random access in a communication system that supports a plurality of component carriers (CCs).
2. Discussion of the Background
Synchronization between a user equipment (UE) and an evolved NodeB (eNB) is an important issue in a wireless communication system since exchange of information between the UE and the eNB may be abnormally performed without synchronization.
A current wireless communication system attempts to satisfy a user demand through use of a plurality of CCs and thus, a wireless communication system that supports a plurality of component carriers (CCs) has been discussed. However, a detailed scheme for synchronization with respect to the plurality of CCs has not been provided yet.
Synchronization is a factor that has a great effect on an efficiency of a network. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method for effective synchronization in a wireless communication including a plurality of CCs.